


In Harmony

by acryology



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acryology/pseuds/acryology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">
    <br/>
    <i>Elise began to stumble on her words. “Well, to put it simply… I like <b>like</b> you.”</i>
  </span>
</p><p>Elise confesses to Sakura after practicing a song they haven't played together since the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> first story here. took me ages to find an old invite so i can post this. based off of elise and sakura's supports in revelations.
> 
> we needed more elise/sakura, definitely!
> 
> warning for minor spoilers for (obviously) elise and sakura's supports.

Elise woke up that morning with a plan. She’s been waiting for this moment for what seemed to be _ages_.

She jumped up from her bed, rushing towards her chest of clothes, picking out her favorite dress and accesories and got herself ready for the day ahead of her.

Brushing through her hair, powdering her face, using fresh beeswax to soften her lips, every little thing was done with a joyous hum.

A few small yawns were given, but it was hard to remain sleepy upon the thought of what she’d hope to do today.

As she slipped on her garments, her heart couldn’t help but to beat more and more as she got closer to leaving. 

To lower her rising heart rate, she walked over to the mirror and after she’d adjusted her clothing, she began breathing exercises Camilla and Xander told her to do when she was nervous.

She looked at herself in the mirror and began to take deep breaths. She raised her hands up and down to follow her breathing patterns.

_Inhale…. Exhale…. Inhale…. Exhale._

She repeated the process for a few minutes then looked again at her reflection in the body-sized mirror.

“Hey, Elise… It’s all going to be okay.” The princess then rose a fist in the air in a determined pose. “You can do this!”

“Regardless of what happens, it’ll be okay. Things will work out!”

Elise left the mirror and began to pack her items for the day. Finishing up and near ready to leave, she made a mental checklist of everything she needed.

_Violin? Check!_

She grabbed her violin from the side of her bed and placed her violin carefully into her case. She pushed her case away from the edge to avoid what could be disaster.

_Bow….. Got it!_

Her bow was already in the case. She was marveled at how convenient that was.

_Sheet music… Oh, right here next to me!_

She’d left the papers on her bed and had already sat next to them while setting her case. She placed them carefully in a section of her case, the music near covered with notes in ink left from months before. 

_Now, the box…_

Elise went to her drawer and picked up a small box and took a peek inside. She sighed contently knowing its contents were just _perfect_.

She placed the box carefully in her case and closed it tight to ensure nothing would fall out.

Elise fixed herself one last time, then dashed out her room, only stopping for a moment to close her door.

Elise ran down the pathways of Corrin’s fort, violin case held close to her side. In spite of her friends telling her to be careful or to slow down and her case heavy on the way, she couldn’t help but to keep going. 

Today was actually _the day_ , she thought to herself. She felt she'd been waiting _so long._

While struggling to breathe, she shouted a quick hello to every she saw on her way. Xander in the wheat fields, Hana and Oboro at the coral ore, Takumi and Ryouma fishing- all said a “Hello” or a “Good morning” in return. 

Elise nearly tripped more than a few times, but seemed to catch herself before actually falling. During all the close calls, Elise held her violin case close.

She stopped at her destination and took a moment to breathe, heart still racing after running.  


The violin case was put to her side so she can knock. Yet, she seemed to find she didn’t need to as Sakura already felt her presence there.

The Hoshidan princess opened the door after adjusting herself. She gave Elise a smile. “Good morning, Elise.”

Sakura noticed the fellow princess was out of breath. “Are you alright? D-do you need anything?”

Elise spoke out in breaths. “No-” Breath. “I’m fine!” Breath. “Just give me-” Breath. “-a second!” She took one last exhale and looked at Sakura.

“I’m okay! Don’t worry about me, I was just running! I really wanted to hang out with you today!”

“Oh, I see… I wanted to spend time with you too, but please don’t run here next time, though!” 

“I’ll be fine! I made it here okay, didn’t I?” Elise laughed. “No scratches, bumps, bruises or anything! I’m cute, but I’m not weak!”

“Of course.” Sakura couldn’t help but to smile at Elise’s statement.

“Anyways…” Elise picked up her violin case again. “I wanted to see if you’d like to play songs with me again! You know, like before!” 

“We practiced together a few times before, but we never got to perfect that song we wanted to perform! Now that things are better, I was really hoping we’d do it again.”

“Oh, I’d love to.” Sakura walked back into her room and picked up her plectra from her table. “Where would you want to practice at?”

“I wanted to practice outside with you today, in the fields! It’s a really nice day after all.”

“Alright then. We’d have to carry my koto there, though. Can you help me get it?”

Elise put down her case and walked inside to help. “Yeah, totally! Let’s do this!”

The two girls then began to walk out to the fields, each holding one end of the koto, careful to not trip on the way.

* * *

Elise really did want to practice with Sakura with her song, but that wasn’t the main thing she wanted to do today.

In actuality, it was a cover-up for something bigger. 

Elise thought back to the small box left in her case when she left to get it back from Sakura’s room and her practicing how she was going to say to Sakura and reassuring herself in the mirror.

She needed to talk to her. Elise wanted so badly to tell her what she’d been planning to say for so long, but she promised herself to wait when they finished with practice.

Elise wanted to propose to Sakura.

Ever since they met, Elise felt that Sakura and her were meant to be. Well, then she thought they were meant to be _friends_ , but after getting to know her for so long and during the war, she realized they were meant to be _meant to be_.  


She wanted badly for them to be together. She gushed about her feelings to her siblings one day and how she truly felt, and they’ve been nothing but caring and helpful to her.

In fact, Corrin supplied the box Elise brought with her and Xander gave Elise the ring to propose to Sakura. Camilla gifted new makeup and accessories to use and Leo helped word what Elise wanted to say.

Without her siblings, Elise had thought, she felt she wouldn’t have gotten nowhere. She felt very lucky to have a family like them.

After realizing she’d been standing there for a while, she snapped out of her thoughts and ran back to Sakura.

After the girls brought their instruments to the field (and Elise almost tripping on the way back from grabbing her violin case), they began to prepare to play with warming up and tuning their instruments. 

Sakura sat down and put on her plectra. Queen Mikoto had them custom-made for her and gave it to her on her birthday- they shined a beautiful crimson color and were guaranteed to last a lifetime.

Sakura strummed her fingers across her koto, making sure it was tuned to how the song wanted it to be. It took a while to get it right for her, but she felt now it was set on-key.

Elise’s violin was a beautiful shade of black, with gold highlights all over. Unlike the body, the bow was purely black with no design.

She fiddled with the knobs on the top of her violin some, then deemed her instrument ready to play. She pulled out the sheet music and organized them to give to Sakura.

“Here’s your sheets, Sakura! Notes and everything left right where it was,” Elise stated as she then looked at her part of the song. 

Sakura gently grabbed the notes from Elise. “Thank you for taking care of it. I’m sorry I didn’t retrieve it from you earlier.”

“No biggie! Don’t worry about it! Sakura, it’s not a bother at all,” Elise assured her.

Elise turned towards the sky, looking at the clouds and admiring the surroundings.

“The weather really was perfect for playing outside! The breeze in my face feels nice. It’s a nice change from the hot weather we’ve been having lately.”

“I agree. The weather’s really modest today.” Sakura breathed in some air. “It’s refreshing, really.”

Elise nodded. “Yeah! Hey, let’s look through the song first before we play…hm.”

They read their respective sheets, humming and tapping their feet to the beat the song required. Sakura looked up when she heard a groan from Elise.

“Oh geez, I forgot about that part- the middle of the song where I jump back in and start playing again after the eighteen-count rest,” she said. “I remembered I struggled through that when we played it! I’m kinda dreading playing it, to be honest…”

“Elise, I’m sure you’d do okay. I’m not exactly confident either about my solo- I’m worried about playing at the right time so you can join in.”

“Oh, you’ll do just fine, too! Actually, you know what-” Elise sat down across from Sakura and fixed her sheet music in front of her. “Let’s just try to play all the way through, no stopping unless we need it. We shouldn’t be so scared, especially if wwe wanted to perform eventually, right?

“That’s true.” Sakura positioned herself as well and waited for Elise to be ready. “Are you ready to play?”

“Yep! Oh, but, uhm…”

Elise had to tell her she wanted to talk to her if she wanted to propose! How could she forget? 

“Is it okay if I can talk you you after we go through the song, uh, the _whole_ song, one time?”

Sakura nodded. 

“A-Alright then! _Now_ , let’s jam!”

“Here we go! 5, 6, 7, 8…”

* * *

Elise couldn’t contain her excitement. “That was awesome! We finally went through the whole thing!”

The girls had finally been able to play through the whole song nonstop. Like any musician, they weren’t going to be perfect, especially since they hadn’t played for a long while.

They stopped and restarted a few times because of a missed note, a wrong note being played, or the fact that somewhere something didn’t seem _sound_ and they wanted to check to see what went wrong playing.

It took about an hour or so with small breaks to get through the whole thing.

“Oooh, I got chills down my spine.” 

“That sounded amazing. We still need some work like before, but now that we have time we could actually improve on it!”

“Yes! I’m so excited.” Elise jumped up in joy, holding tight to her instrument. “I can’t wait to see how we sound after some more practice! I thought you did amazing, though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Sakura, your part was beautiful… your solo was divine! I told you you’d do well!”

Sakura got flustered and blushed some. “Thank you s-so much, Elise… That really means alot to me.”

“I thought you played well, too. You played the part you struggled with better as we kept playing.”

“Thank you! I tried… I was a bit more rusty than I thought!”

“Are you ready for another try?”, Sakura asked after she got up to stretch and pat herself down.

“O-oh, wait- didn’t you say you wanted to talk to me after we played through the song once?”

“Yeah, about that...” 

“Sakura…Is it okay if we talk seriously for a second? I wanted to talk to you about something.” Elise adjusted her dress nervously and notioned to a spot next to her, patting the surface lightly. “I think you should sit down with me for this.”

“Of course.” Sakura scooted herself next to Elise, as asked. “Go ahead.”

Elise took a small sigh and began to speak, keeping her violin case near her. 

“Ever since we met, I couldn’t help but to feel you were special. When we became friends and played music together for the first time, I just knew our friendship would last forever, in spite of everything happening then.” 

Sakura nodded. “I felt the same. I don’t really get to talk to people, nor do I really have the skills to make friends easily. 

“Truthfully, I’ll admit I’m really shy. I hoped you and I would get to know each other well. I’m very glad we did.”

“Me too. I’ll never regret meeting you!” Elise gives a quick smile and giggle before continuing. “You’re honestly one of my best friends ever!”

“However.... I think I like you more than a best friend… 

“...Hm?”

Elise began to stumble on her words “Well, to put it simply… I like _like_ you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and her face became a vivid red as she realized what she was trying to tell her. “E-Elise… are you saying-?” She covered her mouth in shock.

“Y-Yeah. I love you a lot, Sakura!” Elise stopped for a moment to open her violin case and pulled out the small box, then opened it to reveal the sparkling engagement ring.

She held out the box towards Sakura to show her. “It would mean the world to me if you would be my wife.” 

“Elise…”

The Nohrian princess began to explain her feelings, worried she made Sakura uncomfortable. “I-I know it’s not ‘traditional’, and I’m sorry if I weirded you out.” 

“I just wanted to be honest.... It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” Fearing rejection, she held the ring a little closer back, ready to store it away. “I just hope we still remain friends, you know?”

“Eli-”

Elise’s heart began to sink upon the thought of scaring away her best friend. “I’m so sorry about this. It’s okay if you don’t want to respond-”

“Hold on, Elise.” Sakura stopped her before she could continue. 

“..I l-love you too.”

Elise gasped. “Huh?! Really?”

“Y-Yes. I was hoping to tell you my feelings at some point,” Sakura confessed. “I was too worried about what could happen.”

“Same here! I was super scared… But I’m so glad I ended up going with it.” 

Elise placed down the box and grabbed Sakura’s hand and rose it up to her lips to give a gentle kiss. “To know you feel the same makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world.”

Sakura’s heart began to beat as Elise then put the ring on her finger. “This is all so unexpected… I never would’ve thought you’d propose.”

“I’ve been waiting for the perfect time! I wanted so badly to propose after we began playing music together for the first time, but with the war and everything….” 

“I completely understand…” Sakura’s eyes began to water. “Oh, gods… I-I started crying. I’m so sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize, silly!” Elise laughed, then rubbed her eyes. “See, even I started crying too.” 

Elise clasped Sakura’s hand and began to trace it lightly with her thumb. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Sakura gave a small smile and rested her head on Elise’s shoulder. She still was in disbelief about Elise’s proposal, but she began to calm down and think. 

“M-me too.” She closed her eyes to begin absorbing the moment and reflect. “Hey, wait-”

“Now that we are engaged, how do we tell everyone?” Sakura rose up fast in a panic and stood up. “My family doesn’t mind me marrying a woman, but I’m not sure about yours…”

She began to walk around in a worry. “I don’t want to put you in danger or have them be angry. I’m unaware of how things are in Nohr and in your family about same-gender marriages. How were you planning to tell them?”

Elise got up and stopped her fiancée. She placed an arm around her. “It’s okay, Sakura. You don’t have to worry!”

The Nohrian noble explained upon seeing Sakura’s worried-confused look on her face. “My siblings are aware about my plans today to propose to you- they all were very supportive!” 

“Xander already gave blessings in case you said yes- which like I said, _you did_. They all thought you would be a wonderful sister-in-law!”

“Plus, I thought to myself if you said yes- which you did- I wanted to just run back out there and announce it to everyone, same day,” Elise added happily. 

“Even if they weren’t supportive, I would never be ashamed to love you. I’d give up my nobility, riches, everything and anything if I needed to so I can be with you. 

Sakura smiled again and looked up at Elise. “I would gladly do the same.”

“So… why don’t we stop practicing for today and let Corrin and everyone know? I think we’ve done plenty today.” Elise let go of Sakura and jumped a bit in excitement. 

Sakura chuckled upon seeing her excitement. “Definitely! Let’s just put these away first…”

“Huh? O-oh yeah, right… Let’s put this back, _then_ we’ll tell everyone! I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you liked it! this is the first fic i've posted in a long while... anything helps.


End file.
